


Stigmata of Process

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Comics, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Corruption, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Ideology, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Philosophy, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot, Spoilers, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye Issue 52 (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. We will never, never again. Spoilers for MTMTE 52.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigmata of Process

Nickel wasn't sure that she was able to wrap her mind around all the things that happened in these past few cycles. She was used to the DJD's noise and chaos, but _this_ was a lot to take in.

_"I never realized that you cared for that creature as much as you do… Sorry—"_

_A sickening rip pierced the silence between them. Energon spilled freely from the torn head of Kaon. Soon, Tarn crushed it against a solid surface._

"… _.as much as you did…"_

Horror wrought her entire frame. This couldn't be true. It couldn't.

Tarn had indeed committed some actions she knew were wrong. It was what they had to do. It was their job.

But those were nothing, nothing compared to what Tarn had _just_ done.

Kaon was dead, and she witnessed it all.

Now it seemed that forever was a long time ago, from what the Decepticon Justice Division had done many times over. They suddenly weren't needed. Nickel had felt that those times had started from a single night, and then spun into a solar cycle, and then into countless cycles.

With the DJD, time seemed to blur all together. She had to keep them in line. She had to make sure that they didn't screw up on their mission. She tried so much; she gave them the what-for when they did make mistakes.

She especially tried to keep Tarn in check. It was hard to believe that a Decepticon that powerful chose _her_ from above all else.

Tarn had her trust. Now he lost it. Nickel couldn't stop the scene from replaying in her mind, over and over and over; Kaon was lost forever, and it was by Tarn's hand.

_**By Tarn's hand…** _

Her spark felt cold, raw, and scorching all at once, a poison through and through.

 _We will never, never again_ …

They were far-flung from the stigmata of process they were accustomed to.


End file.
